


Harry Humphrey

by Rkhu



Series: Cross Over [1]
Category: Gossip Girl, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Humphrey!Harry, adopted!Harry, open end
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rkhu/pseuds/Rkhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus Humphrey y Lily Van der Woodsen van en búsqueda de su hijo. Nunca imaginaron quién estaba a punto de entrar en sus vidas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Humphrey

**Author's Note:**

> Sujeto a correcciones y probablemente nunca continuado. Cualquier sentido que tenga esto es pura coincidencia.

La oficina de la asistente social era cálida y algo desordenada, para consternación de Lily. De cualquier forma, ella decidió tratar con la situación tranquilamente y esperar mientras que Rufus suplicaba por cualquier formación sobre su hijo. La mujer, unos cuantos años mayor que ellos y bastante desarreglada, suspiró por enésima vez y terminó concediendo el pedacito de información que estaban buscando. Podía entender que la asistente debía ser precavida con estos casos, racionalmente lo entendía. Pero su lado maternal deseaba poder hacer algo más que esperar educadamente. Algo como gritarle cuanto había sufrido por los errores de su juventud.

Pero no era momento para eso y ambos padres escucharon atentamente a la señora Taylor mientras revisaba los documentos concernientes a la adopción del niño.

— Según el expediente el niño fue entregado a los servicios sociales del Reino Unido en una _excepción_ _extraordinaria_. — dijo, entrelazando sus dedos sobre su escritorio. — Es algo poco común, pero en ocasiones sucede. Lo único que les puedo decir es que el niño fue adoptado por una pareja residía en el condado de Herefordshire.

— ¿No nos puede dar sus nombres… o cualquier otra cosa? — preguntó Rufus y Lily le dio un apretón reconfortante en su mano izquierda. Él había unido sus manos debajo del escritorio cuando la señora Taylor les explicó las políticas de confidencialidad.

Era la primera vez desde que supo de su hijo que la tocaba. Lily hubiera deseado que no le importara tanto como lo hizo. Era un gesto que podría ser insignificante. Ella se hubiera burlado de cualquier de sus ex esposos por algo así. Pero así era con Rufus. Él era diferente y siempre se metía bajo su piel.

— No tenemos ninguna otra información. La legislatura de Inglaterra tomó el caso cuando el chico cruzó el océano.

Ellos se despidieron de la asistente social poco después. No había nada más que ellos pudieran hacer allí.

— No puedo darme por vencido aún. — declaró Rufus cuando ellos volvieron al hotel. Lily entendía el sentimiento, ahora que ella había tomado una decisión no se sentía preparada para volver con las manos vacías a vivir su vida como si el niño nunca hubiera existido –de nuevo.

Creía que estaría un paso más cerca de ser CeCe si sólo continuaba con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tal vez por eso siempre se obligó a no pensar en ese niño. Su pequeño niño de ojos verde y nariz de botón. Pero eso era una mentira. Cada vez que veía a Serena se preguntaba si ella tal vez aceptaría el apoyo de un hermano más que el de una madre. Pensaba si su presencia habría evitado el _episodio_ de Eric. Pero esas eran ideas absurdas que no significaban nada ya. No tenía sentido _llorar sobre la leche derramada_.

Pero eso no significaba que no ella iba a luchar por su hijo con uñas y dientes, como debería haberlo hecho. Y lo haría por todos sus hijos.

— No podemos dejar  nuestros hijos y viajar a Inglaterra, Rufus. — fue su seca respuesta y el músico miró hacia la ventana. Él no negaría que había atrapado su idea casi tan rápido como había aparecido. Sabía que ella tenía razón, sus hijos eran adolescentes y era _peligroso_ dejarlos tanto tiempo sin supervisión. Podrían encontrar Manhattan en cenizas en su regreso y no sería una sorpresa.

Si tan solo...

— Tengo unos contactos que pueden ser útiles. — dijo Lily, cuando captó la mirada interesada de Rufus añadió: — Se dé un investigador privado. Él ayudo a un amigo que vive en Londres hace un tiempo. Si alguien puede encontrarlo es él.

— Está bien. — dijo Rufus luego de varios segundos de consideración. Era demasiado pasivo para su gusto, pero siempre podía ir por su cuenta más adelante si no había noticias. — ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

— Unas llamadas y esperamos lo mejor. — respondió Lily.

. . . . . .

Lily y Rufus se encontraban nuevamente en una relación. Esta vez esperaban que fuera permanente. O por lo menos que durase más que los noviazgos de Serena. Para asombro de ambos vivir juntos, junto a todos sus hijos, estaba siendo más sencillo de lo que habrían imaginado. Jenny y Eric eran buenos amigos. Serena y Dan habían arreglado sus asuntos pendientes y decidieron que una amistad era lo mejor entre ellos.

Sus padres habrían aceptado cualquiera de sus decisiones, pero tenían que admitir que estaban más tranquilos con eso.

Por otro lado, había más asuntos que atender. Dan y Serena comenzarían la universidad el próximo semestre. Aunque Serena aún no estaba demasiado convencida sobre sus opciones.

Recién, cuando la última crisis de las Van der Woodsen pasó, Lily recibió una llamada de característica internacional.

. . .  . . .

Rufus estaba sentado en frente de Lily. El departamento estaba vacío exceptuando ellos dos y el momento había llegado. En realidad, el _momento_ había llegado hace dos días, pero ninguno de ellos creía que podía abrir ese sobre enfrente de sus hijos. Por supuesto, su plan secreto para buscar a su hijo duro dos días. Luego todo el mundo parecía estar al tanto. Debieron haberlo imaginado sabiendo las tendencias de la Gossip Girl.

A veces Rufus se sorprendía en lo extraña que se había vuelto su vida.

Ahora usaba una limosina…

 _Excentricidades_ de ricos a un lado, él tomó valor y abrió el sobre. Era una gran cantidad de documentos, pero lo primero que llamó su atención fue la fotografía vieja que se adjuntaba.

— Él tiene tu cabello. — susurró Lily. Su uña demasiado perfecta trazo el rosto con una ternura que sacudió a Rufus.

— Y tus ojos. — respondió él cuando noto el detalle. Ese verde lo enamoró a primera vista hace tantos años lo había vuelto a hechizar.

Ellos se obligaron a dejar a un lado la fotografía. Tan suavemente como hubieran tratado una reliquia. Lily tomó el primer expediente que el detective había enumerado y Rufus esperó mientras ella pasaba rápidamente las hojas.

— Sus padres adoptivos eran James y Lily Potter y… Por dios.

— ¿Qué?

— Ellos tenían 20 años cuando adoptaron al niño. — dijo Lily, usando su mano para taparse la boca. — Solo un año Rufus...

— Está bien Lily... — consoló Rufus. Tomó las manos de su esposa y ella se obligó a seguir leyendo.

— Su nombre es Harry James Potter, y sus padres murieron el 31 de octubre de 1988. Al parecer fue un incendio accidental y el único sobreviviente fue el niño. — se obligó a terminar Lily.

Ella sabía que esto iba a ser difícil. Pero jamás pensó que iba a ser una de las cosas más difíciles que se obligó hacer. Tener el apoyo de Rufus le dio fuerzas. Ellos compartieron una mirada y Rufus le sonrió. Seguía teniendo la misma sonrisa 19 años después.

— Fue a vivir con sus tíos. — leyó. — La hermana de su madre, Petunia Dursley y su marido Vernon. — ella dio vuelta la página y paso varios segundos en silenció.

— ¿Qué ocurre Lily?    

Ella lo miró. Nunca había visto sus ojos verdes más atormentados. Rufus esperó pacientemente.

— Hubo sospechas de abuso. — dijo al fin y el tiempo pareció dilatarse cuando el corazón de Rufus casi se detuvo. — La escuela presento varias pruebas, pero nunca fueron aceptadas por la justicia. Ellos simplemente desistieron cuando Harry estaba en tercer grado.

Rufus volvió a tomar la foto del chico, su hijo, y pudo verlo. Era muy evidente pero no lo había notado antes. El chico era escuálido, incluso para la edad. Dan y Jenny siempre fueron delgados, pero nunca de esa forma. Esa foto era cuando Harry tenía 8 años y parecía de 6. Mirando su pequeño cuerpo rígido en la fotografía escolar sintió el deseo aplastante de abrazar al chico.

— ¿Qué más dice? — pidió a Lily sin mirarla. Sus ojos no podían dejar la fotografía.

La ropa vieja y demasiado grande. El moretón en el brazo que se escondía entre las sombras. Los ojos cautelosos y tristes. Las gafas viejas y maltratadas que llevaba.

— Sus notas siempre estuvieron entre las peores de su clase. — leyó Lily. Su garganta se había cerrado pero se obligó a continuar. Esto era su culpa. — Él se cambió de escuela en 1999, a los 11 años. No específica nada más.

Ella dejó la carpeta a un lado y tomó el próximo archivo.

— Los Dursley vivieron en el número 4 de Private Drive. Un barrio residencial de clase media acomodada en Surrey. — ella leyó más rápidamente ahora, odiando cada vez que su lengua pronunciaba el nombre de la familia. — Petunia y Vernon tuvieron un hijo, Dudley. Tuvo varias sanciones por mal comportamiento. También se cambió de escuela en 1999, a Smeltings.

— Debemos encontrarlos. — decidió Rufus y Lily asintió.

Cuando volvió su vista al expediente ella suspiró.

— Los Dursley desaparecieron en el 2005. Se especula que entraron en un programa de protección de testigos. — dijo Lily. — Sobre Harry, no hay nada más sobre él desde que cumplió los 11 años. Unos cuantos vecinos de Private Driver dijeron que vivió con los Dursley hasta los 17 años. — añadió Lily y Rufus despeinó su cabello en la frustración. — Pero además de eso no hay siquiera un expediente médico.

De nuevo habían perdido cualquier pista hacia su hijo.

— ¿Nada más?

— Solo algunos comentarios de sus antiguos vecinos. — contestó. — Principalmente lo describen como un chico tranquilo sin amigos. Sólo lo veían en los veranos. Los Dursley dijeron que estaba en un internado para chicos problemáticos.

— Realmente quisiera encontrar a esos desgraciados. — masculló Rufus.          

— Lo siento. — dijo Lily tomando la foto de su hijo. Rufus no estaba seguro si se refería a él.

Eso no importaba. Él rodeó la mesa y fue a abrazar a la mujer que amaba.

— Las cosas se solucionaran Lily. No sé cómo, pero creo que lo harán.

Ella asintió y devolvió el abrazo.    

. . . . . . .

Una semana más tarde un joven de ojos verdes estaba muy perdido en Nueva York. Sabiendo que pasaría las próximas horas sin saber dónde estaba entró a un bar en Brooklyn. Había uno cada pocas cuadras, pero este era el único que estaba medio vacío. Tal vez era el horario porque solo había una chica detrás del mostrador y un cliente hablando con ella. Supuso que eran amigos, teniendo en cuenta que ambos estaban bromeados y riendo continuamente.

— Disculpa. — llamó acercándose vacilante. Los americanos eran en generalmente amables, pero bastante impredecibles también. La joven que pestañó dos veces cuando capto su acento inglés mientras el chico a su lado lo miró con más detenimiento.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué necesitas? — respondió la chica.

— Estoy un _poco_ perdido al decir verdad. — sonrió el joven. — Creo que perdí mi mapa al salir del último metro. — suspiró. — Estaba yendo a…— el rebuscó en sus bolsillos traseros y luego leyó un papel algo arrugado y viejo. — 300 del lado Este, calle 55.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada, como si él se dirigiera a las puertas del infierno. ¿Tal vez era una dirección inexistente?

— Sé dónde está. — respondió luego de unos segundos el chico. — Está un poco lejos. Será una fortuna en taxi, ¿quieres que te lleve? — ofreció.

Luego de lo que parecieron unos segundos de consideración el británico se hincó de hombros.

— Claro.

— Voy con ustedes. Mi turno ya acabó. —  declaró la chica, marcando rápidamente en su teléfono.

— ¿Por qué vas hacia allá? — preguntó el chico. En lo que parecía un intento desesperado de casualidad. Sus ojos casi demasiado bonitos para un chico fracasaron en mirar hacia adelante y volvió a mirar al extrajeron.

— Algo así como un asunto familiar. — respondió el joven de ojos verdes, sin notar la mirada velada que intercambiaron sus guías. — Por cierto, me llamo Harry. — sonrió, aceptando la mano de la chica al presentarse.

— Vanessa Abrams. — respondió.

— Nate Archibald. — se presentó el chico.

**Author's Note:**

> Sucede entre el final de la segunda temporada y mediados de la tercera. Aunque Harry se presentaría bastante después de la boda de Rufus y Lily (03x05).  
> También adapté el orden cronológico a Gossip Girl, osea:  
> Nacimiento de Harry: 31 de julio de 1988  
> Muerte de sus padres: 31 de octubre de 1989  
> Primer año de Howgarts: 1999  
> Caída de Voldemort: 2005-2006 (18 años)  
> Cuando sus Padre lo buscan: 2007 (19 años)
> 
> Además de eso yo no soy ninguna experta en Gossip Girl. En realidad solo vi la serie hasta el final de la tercera temporada este verano.


End file.
